The Mask/Transcript
Transcript Kitty: Dogs are evil. Courage: Huh? Muriel: Courage! Muriel: Oh! playing with your new friend, that's grand. Pleased to meet ya, Courage doesn't make many friends ya know. We'd love it if you joined us for tea. Courage: No, no, no! (gibberish) Muriel: Fine, I'll let you two alone to play... Such a lovely girl. Kitty: My name is Kitty, and I've come from the wrong side of the tracks. My closest friend, Bunny. Muriel: Yes? Kitty: Fell in love with a gangster. Muriel: Oh my! Kitty: He treats her like she's a slave. Eustace: My kind of guy! Kitty: He's a low down dirty dog. Muriel: Gracious me! Kitty: When he found out I was trying to get Bunny to run away... he threatened my life! Muriel: Oh my! Poor dear! Courage: (babbling) Muriel: Courage! Let our guest finish her story. Eustace: Yeah! Shutup! Stupid interrupting dog. Kitty: I was forced to leave my home, and my best friend, Bunny. I'm lost without her, I can't bear to face the truth, that I'll never see her again. Muriel: Oh, such a pity. Eustace: Take that mask off, you might see better. Muriel: Oh! Kitty: Dogs are evil... Muriel: Eustace, let's not mention her mask again. Eustace: (mumbling) Don't tell me what to do.... (gibberish) mask if I want to. (Courage laughing at a TV show) Courage: Ha, ha ha ha ha haaaa.... (Kitty smacks Courage) Muriel: Oh! There's my halibut. Not to bother, just have fun! (scene transition to the bathroom) Courage: Huh? Muriel: Oh, see what you can do. I'll go get Eustace. Kitty: Evil dogs. Eustace: Huh? Sorry... Sorry! Muriel: You fixed the toilet Eustace, good job. Eustace: Blah blah blah... shutup. (scene transition to kitchen) Eustace: Whatcha hiding from anyway? Can't eat the food. Kitty: I simply don't wish to face reality. Muriel: But my dear, we all must face reality. Kitty: Really? Like how you sneak extra sweets when no one is watching? Muriel: Oh! Eustace: Muriel! Kitty: And you, you say you can fix anything. (scene transition to Eustace failing to fix something) Eustace: Ha ha ha... Muriel! I fixed it! (scene transition back to the dinner table) Eustace: Ahh! I'm going to bed. Muriel: I've made a bed for ye here in the attic... I hope you'll be comfortable... Just shout if you need anything. (scene transition to the bedroom of Muriel and Eustace) Muriel: Eustace? Do you think I eat too much? Eustace: Nah! Dumb mask lady... I can fix anything. Muriel: Well, goodnight Eustace. Eustace: Yeah yeah... Goodnight. Muriel: Courage! What's wrong dog? Muriel: Courage! How could you say such things? Eustace: Yeah! Stupid dog! Muriel: All we know about this poor girl, is that she is from the wrong side of the tracks... To better understand her, try to see the world she sees it. Eustace: Shutup! Stupid dog. (scene change to a diner) Courage: To Kitty, love Bunny. Ahhh! Charlie the Mouse: Hey! There'll be none of that around here! Ain't that Kitty's mouse? You a friend of Kitty and Bunny? (Courage speaking gibberish) Charlie: Right... Bunny's in a bad way without Kitty. These two was the sweetest gals ever lived. But Bunny's guy, Mad Dog, he didn't like them being so... friendly like. He's one nasty piece of jealously. He and his gang live down the road. You know where, after you get Bunny outta there, tell her Charlie says, hey. (scene change to the farm) Muriel: Courage! Courage! Courage! Courage please! Are you there? Oh dear, why is this door locked? Oooh. Muriel: Eustace! Wake up! Eustace: What? Muriel: I need to go to the bathroom man, and I can't open the door. Eustace: Can't open the door, can't open the door. Can't get no sleep either... What? Dumb door! Muriel: Eustace, Kitty was right about you, you can't fix a thing! Eustace: Oh yeah? You want some chocolate? (scene change to Mad Dog's place) Mad Dog: Move ya tail, Bunny. Courage: Bunny? (scene change to the farm) Kitty: Nooooooo! Muriel: Oh my! Kitty: Where is it? Who stole it? It was that dog! They're all alike. They steal what you love the most. Muriel: Eustace! Kitty's in trouble! Hurry! Out that window! Eustace: Why me? Muriel: Out you go! Oh my! (scene transition to Mad Dog's place) Mad Dog: Come on, Bunny. Don't I make you happy no more? Or maybe you're still thinking about Kitty! I told you to forget her! I take you from a two-bit joint and make you a class act, and you want to make me second rate! If I even smell Kitty! I'll bury the two of ya! (Bunny cries) Mad Dog: Oh Bunny, you know you're my girl. Let's go back to the way we was. You know, happy like. Everything's okay... okay... (Bunny chains Mad Dog and tries to run away to be stopped by his gangsters.) Bunny: Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me! Mad Dog: Get this thing off of me! Prey on! Bunny: (Mumbling) Animals! Animals! (scene change to the farm) Kitty: Let me out! Eustace: Quit your banging! I'll let ya out! Gah! Cheap tools! Kitty: Let me out! Nooooo! Muriel: I'm going to explode, I am. Oh! Eustace, hurry! Huh? Ah! Lovely! Eustace: Cheap rocks. Muriel: Oh what a relief. (scene change to Mad Dog's) Bunny: No! No! Not another dog! Courage: Shh! Bunny: Oh, Kitty! Help me! Before they return! Mad Dog: What was that? Bunny: Hurry! They're coming! Mad Dog's gangster: What's going on in there? (scene change to the farm) Muriel: What in the world are you doing man? Eustace: Stand back Muriel! I can't open the door any other way. Muriel: That's alright Eustace, try this. Eustace: Just a bobby pin huh? I could have thought of that. Muriel: I've decided to cut back on my sweets. Muriel: She's gone! Eustace: What a mess! Muriel: Must of had to go to the bathroom. (scene change to Mad Dog's place) Bunny: Oh no! Mad Dog is coming! Mad Dog: Bunny! Bunny: There's no way down! Courage & Bunny: Ahhhh! (scene change to the farm) Muriel: Oh, Eustace. I'm sorry for all the terrible things I said. Eustace: That's okay Muriel, nobody's perfect. Muriel: I wonder where Courage has run off to? Eustace: Who cares? (scene change to the railroad tracks, near Mad Dog's place) Mad Dog & Courage: Ahhhh! Courage: (Courage, thinking) Yay! Bunny: You are a brave dog. Courage: Mhm! Bunny: Thank you. Kitty: Bunny, Bunny! Bunny: Kitty! Bunny: Kitty! That dog saved my life! He saved my life! Kitty: I was wrong, Bunny. Not all dogs are bad. Now we can be best friends forever. Kitty: Thank you dog! Thank you for everything! (scene change to the farm) Muriel: Courage, where have you been dog? We've been waiting for you all night. Kitty's gone, but she's left something behind. Eustace is taking a fancy to it. Courage: Huh? (scene change to the basement) Eustace: Boiler doesn't work. Gah! Muriel! You got a bobby pin?